Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary has found itself collecting the dregs of Kongregate for the past 6-12 months or so. It was once run by Eggy, who is on infrequently and only long enough to keep himself legally 'active' as a mod. He refuses to chat during these 5 minute checkups. Very few people remain in the room who are not conceited, OCD, 'suicidal', or just generally annoying. These few are also beginning to lose hope. Seeing as Eggy never gets on, the remnants of the once great chatroom are modless, and therefore have turned to vigilante fighting of any trolls who show up. If you are reading this and it isn't already too late, then turn and run as fast as you can. You're welcome. The 4 Horsemen- Go to one of them if you have any questions, no one else can be trusted. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. Eggy Regulars NOT FINISHED YET To be a regular you have to at least stayed in Eggy for at least 2 weeks and chatted a lot. There are a few exceptions. These are the regulars in Eggy. Its not finished yet, some people might be removed from this list, and some might be added. Boy Regulars 10Bot1o: A guy thats on 24/7 that never chats. He is usually first in ABC order so thats why he has a lot of fans. assassinbrad: Cool guy thats on frequently. Likes command and conquer. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. BlackRoseflash: '''Cheerful guy that likes to chat about games. '''bopken: The only guy in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Identifies and removes trolls efficiently. actively edits this wiki as needed. anyone who plays 'go fish' or any other card game in kongregate chat is a FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL and just might get muted for being annoying as hell. Horseman of Famine.' '' ' Circuit8: He knows everything and you are wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. Horseman of Death. comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. (He thinks that). Coolieo_: He is the grammar police general. Jeez, if you want something done, do it yourself. *He is the General of the Grammar Police. ^.^ Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. donalann: ''' '''EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Some people hate him though. Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. '''FATSQUIRREL: fjs95: FoxLimited: Recently ruined a bad joke night by being a jackoff. Sorry bout that guys. Into fat chicks, tossing salads, and interior decorating. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually busy. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: Doesnt need a description because he is weird and confused a lot. Likes roleplaying. Fluent if Faglish, the secret language of the Eggies. (aka Gravetard) imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits and he is awesome. jermfrank: Is easily confused by girls. Also a funny guy. LordsKnight: He's so hawt it isn't even funny. Lufc4ever: Is a major emo person. Isnt nice to anybody. Almost everyone hates him. Mickk: Oldest user in Eggy that still plays. He has been in Eggy since 2007. He sometimes chats. MrGooglePop: Cool guy that knows how to hack games. PMdutch: Funny dutch guy. When he speaks dutch, ignore him. Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. PLAY BLOONS TD 4 OR I WILL HUMANITARIANIZE YOUR SOUL. Horseman of War. rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''skinny1029: '''A lazy bum that never gets anything done and is catatonic 10 hours a day. '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, (same description as him.) '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Plays drums better than your mom plays his foreskin.....and that's impessive!!!! Horseman of Pestilence. ''' '''ugotvictimized: '''The chill one. Girl Regulars '''canadianscanread: '''Yup, she is from Canada. Random girl that likes cats. '''Cluchy: '''Amazing girl that likes purple cookies. Everyone loves her. '''crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes argueing. Is very smart and knows how to make everyone be nice. hiddenstar: Hockeygurl123: holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and really is the best ever. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice and friendly to all and is funny and recently came back to Eggy. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school. '''PyrettaBlaze: Her real name is Trogdor the Burninator. tj09target: One of the oldest users in Eggy and is bringing others happiness and is awesome. Alot of people think she should become a mod, but she quotes "eh, if i do, its cool, but if i dont, who cares?" Add her, she'll add you back and gives great advice. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. She isn't on much though. :( Visiting Members aresmOd (from uber universe): Is the only guy that probably doesn't want hugs. Ciela (from uber universe): Is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. gamers102 (from devourers of souls): Comes in once in a while to clean up trolls. pappaloo (from uber universe): Only plays pr2. sasorizzle (from uber universe): Aresmod's younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowstar_96: (from atlas park): Girl that knows how to make everyone like her. LIES Tyekkonderoga (from the queue): Whiskey (from echo hall): Regularly visiting mods crazy_gecko: dehm: '''Earned the title of "God of Dodge" in two other chatrooms, creator of the WNS, and his/her name is used as a replacement for "damn" sometimes. '''Merryl: Kickass Dutchwoman. Mind your ass, 'let it be kicked. Sirago: trebach: Badger Code Ninja. trem: Troll Regulars WE DONT WANT THE TROLLS ONLINE a_sandwich: "IM HONGRY" "WOTS A WHIF" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” dorkulator: "dez nigs be disrespectyn all up in here" gamecool: '''graveyard890s friend thats really dumb and and annoying and fails at joking. '''killerrocks: “th fuvke” hbug12: "fagit" "n","i","g","g","e","r","s","o","w","a","t" " i no it is cause u r death" hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME nick7852: '''"Get on your knees like a good bitch" '''onlineidiot1994: has always been an idiot and always will. shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Regulars WE WANT MOST OF THE EX REGS BACK '''airjellyfish16: '''Lost his account, made a new one called '''Airjelly,' went to play in Digg Mark 1. amberthejewl: Regular-turned mod. Room owner of The Room of Champions. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. Is on MSN now. ( You don't know where you got this address from, okay? It's his:melanthropist@live.com. ) BlueberryMuffin: Left when Apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Also on MSN. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. Crisler: Quit after he lost his internet. duckluver129: Hates this site. Quit after Wyattman became mean to her. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Rebel2112: '''Has no time to kong because he is in Japan fighting in the war. We all wish him goodluck. '''Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. Some most people don't want her back. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all grave misses her. windgecko: '''Great guy. Wish he comes back. '''Wizard158358: '''Another cool guy that liked roleplaying. '''wyattman854: Switched rooms after duckluver129 quit. Funny Quotes PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Acting like a noob gamecool: '''grave i need to talk to you fast '''imthebestever: '''dont tell the world. just pm him '''graveyard890: what gamecool gamecool: '''my parents don't let me play Mortal kombat trilogy please buy it '''Hayle: '''Lol '''gamecool: '''grave please please please please secretly give it to me '''BlackRoseflash: '''what an awkward request '''graveyard890: i hate that game Hayle: '''Could be worse Bowen vs. Troll '''Henrikzetter1: yo graveyard890: yo Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave bowen10000: hey hen nobody likes you bowen10000: how does it feel? Henrikzetter1: lol i dont care, this isnt real life now is it? bowen10000: exactly bowen10000: so when i see "Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave" bowen10000: i wonder how you go about not calling yourself a hypocrite? Henrikzetter1: '''>.> '''Henrikzetter1: whatever At this time Henrikzetter1 left. To his credit, he did not troll when he came back. Notice that you do not need real logic. 'Three Quotes From thekodos' thekodos: Public restrooms make me feel like I'm playing Russian Roulette with my ass. thekodos: Trying to put a model plane together, but the instructions give no indication of how many beers it's gonna take. thekodos: My cat gets a lot of mail. He can barely open it and don't read good. I know. He can hear me. Suck it, cat. You don't type good too. 'The Demise of Fox' thekodos:"I prefer holding it" -Fox Circuit8:lmao Circuit8:new quote for the wikia redrat9595:Nice. thekodos: Tee ball homie thekodos: Tee ball Eggstraordinary records 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. Longest time online in Eggy without logging off Current holder: alcimede Time: '10 days (because he was afk, and he never chats) 'Highest level on Bloons TD4 Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' '''1. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners